We could be heroes
by I believe in nargles too
Summary: A fic based on a song. Dedicated to the awesome MoonlessGalaxy! Fourtris. Now a collection of oneshots.
1. Chapter 1

**Based on the song Heroes by Alesso.**

"You can't go round saving everyone Tris!" Yelled Tobias.

I looked at him, "Why not... Four?" I screamed bitterly, I had just risked my life to save our city and I didn't even get a well done from him.

"Don't use my name as a weapon Tris. You could have died!"

All of a sudden I felt dizzy, I had survived the death serum and the gun wound but the nurses didn't know how to treat me.

I fell forward, hitting him in his chest. With a gentleness only I knew he possessed he grabbed me.

"Please. I care too much about you Tris, I thought you'd died when I saw you."

I looked him in the eyes. His hair was longer and his face was gaunt. I had been in a coma for a month and this was the first I'd seen of him since I had woken.

"I'm sorry." I said, my voice cracking. It was true. I wasn't sorry for saving all the people I saved but I was sorry for putting Tobias through what I had.

He sighed, closer to tears than I'd ever seen him. "I love you Tris."

I stood on my tiptoes and put my forehead to his chin, my fears of intimacy long gone.

"I love you too."

For the first time since my parents death I felt like I would mend.

With Tobias I could be brave.

 **This is dedicated to the amazing MoonlessGalaxy, who's stories you should check out like... now. We've been talking for a year now and I hope for many years more.**

 **I'm so cheesy.**


	2. Chapter 2

' **Cause baby, now we've got bad blood**

Beatrice. Two syllables.

 **You know it used to be mad love  
So take a look what you've done  
'Cause baby, now we've got bad blood, hey!**

Do you know what else has two syllables?

Fuck you.

 **Now we've got problems**

We'd been arguing for a while when out of the blue you broke up with me.

 **And I don't think we can solve 'em  
You made a really deep cut**

I guess you'd never heard of working through problems

 **And baby, now we've got bad blood, hey!**

Do you know what the worst part was?

You do don't you.

 **Did you have to do this?  
I was thinking that you could be trusted**

I don't trust easily. I never have.

But you.

You made it so much worse.

 **Did you have to ruin what was shiny?  
Now it's all rusted**

Maybe it wasn't perfect but I loved you

 **Did you have to hit me where I'm weak?  
Baby, I couldn't breathe**

I thought you loved me.

Of course, you didn't

 **And rub it in so deep  
Salt in the wound like you're laughing right at me**

Remember the worst part?

A few months later you started dating Him.

 **Oh, it's so sad to  
Think about the good times  
You and I**

I guess you didn't care about all I'd done for you. All you cared about was yourself.

And Him.

Not very Abnegation was it _Tris?_

' **Cause baby, now we've got bad blood  
You know it used to be mad love**

Now, you don't even glance at me.

I don't see how you could.

 **So take a look what you've done**

You know what you did.

 **'Cause baby, now we've got bad blood, hey!  
Now we've got problems  
And I don't think we can solve 'em**

Maybe, before you betrayed me we could have solved them.

 **You made a really deep cut  
And baby, now we've got bad blood, hey!**

I hope you're happy with him Beatrice. I really do.

 **Did you think we'd be fine?  
Still got scars in my back from your knives**

Have you ever thought about anyone else's feelings?

 **So don't think it's in the past**

I won't forget this. When you come crying back I'll laugh.

 **These kind of wounds they last and they last  
Now, did you think it all through?**

You didn't think did you?

 **All these things will catch up to you  
And time can heal, but this won't**

You'll get your comeuppance, mark my words.

 **So if you come in my way  
Just don't**

I hope I never see you again.

 **Oh, it's so sad to  
Think about the good times  
You and I**

Do you remember the Ferris wheel? I saved your life.

How many times did I save you?

 **Band-aids don't fix bullet holes  
**

I may have been the better shot but you knew where to hurt.

 **You say sorry just for show**

You may have looked apologetic when you broke up with me but you weren't.

 **You live like that, you live with ghosts**

You have a lot of ghosts don't you?

How many people died at your hands?

 **Band-aids don't fix bullet holes (hey)  
You say sorry just for show (hey)**

But anyway _Bea,_ as you like to be called now.

 **If you live like that, you live with ghosts (hey)  
(Mmm) If you love like that, blood runs cold!**

I hope you're happy with Eric.


End file.
